


租客

by rubyneverstop



Series: 心理病 [1]
Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 三观不正, 双性, 病态, 舔逼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyneverstop/pseuds/rubyneverstop
Summary: 心理病系列之租客
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Series: 心理病 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 251





	租客

双性R，病态，三观不正，强奸破处，注意避雷。

————偷窥————

一开始不是这样的，王一博只是肖战的普通租客。

他们屋对屋门对门，除了独立的卧室，其他空间让他们的生活轨道纵横交错。王一博阳光，干净，球鞋总刷得干干净净，虽然肖战知道，他是用一把旧的刷子蘸的牙膏刷的，他跟肖战说，是在网络上学的生活小窍门。

肖战不了解王一博，不仅如此，他不了解任何人，他也不知道网络上教的都是什么，他拒绝一切能与其他人类产生联系的事物。他没有智能手机，这个年代还在看有线电视，读纸质小说，在梅雨季节会浸水的地下室里画画。

他那薄荷味的牙膏仅仅用来刷牙，王一博说可以用来刷鞋，他学着他，在他们共用的小小厕所里刷自己仅有的那几双鞋子。

皮质的，透气布料的，被牙膏刷坏了，王一博回来的时候他像做错了事的小孩，手足无措的举着那把王一博用旧了的牙刷——现在是刷鞋专用的，他穿的拖鞋，龙头滴下的水积在不那么平坦的卫生间地板上，打湿了他蜷缩的脚趾。

他清楚的记得那天，水管微微的裂缝，泛黄却干净瓷砖，王一博手的温度，有些茧，拉着他的手，教他皮鞋应该用什么方式刷得锃亮。

客厅的沙发很柔软，光线也很好，他原本厚重老旧的电视机被王一博买来的投影仪替代。

晚上，他深陷在沙发里看电视，翻来覆去的广告和狗血剧，王一博不看电视，他有笔记本和手机，在沙发的另一头，他在工作。

他无事可干，画的画亲戚有门道帮他卖钱，抽走的中间费快抵得上他一幅画的一半，可幸好不需要再跟任何人打交道。

第二天，王一博下班回家，远远在楼下，看见他的所有衣服挂在阳台，残血夕阳的风下飘荡。关了门，肖战躲得在角落，支支吾吾跟他说，是他帮他洗了。

王一博没说什么，要转身的时候衣服下摆被拉住，肖战显然有些不好意思，“内裤太贴身了，我就没洗。”

这让王一博起了逗弄的心思，随口诌了一句，“要感谢我，东西还不洗完？”

暮色四合，他们住的房子在老居民区，能听见邻居家洗碗的声音，两口子吵架斗嘴，老年人兴致上头的戏腔，肖战在浴室门口给王一博搓内裤，二十出头的大小伙子，脏衣篓里放了三四条裤衩，不到实在没得穿的不洗。

王一博在里面洗澡，浴室门是质量不好的毛玻璃，浴霸一开，里头不甚清楚，外面却看得到清晰的人影，水流缠绵的从他身体上淌过，被他关了——肖战跟他说要节约用水。

他手很大，一只好像抵着墙，一只握住那儿，卖力的撸动。

肖战不敢动弹，就在门口，他一走动声音太大了，如果王一博发现了他，他会尴尬到呼吸困难。

他后悔自己为什么要到这里来洗，阳台也有水池子。

他低着头，隔音不好，王一博沉闷的喘息就在他耳边，手里是那人的裤衩子，中间那团布料最薄，被撑得有点变形，搓洗的时候，肖战忍不住耳根发热。

过了挺久，水声重新响起，肖战的手僵在冷水盆里，冻得都红了，赶紧抱着塑料小盆，逃到了阳台上去。

做梦的时候，梦里那声喘息也很清晰，他赤脚行走在雾里，地面冰凉，空气的味道闻起来像死掉的鱼，童年他父亲抽在他脸上的痛觉，永远那么真实，永远不会消失。

噩梦总是白茫茫，是手术室的灯光，如死尸的眼白。他被父母亲自送进医院，又被推出来，医生摇摇头，存在即合理，强行改变只会杀死他，从此他害怕一切接触，直到长大，逃离逃离逃离，成了他唯一的信条。

贪钱势利的亲戚，偷东西的房客，尖酸刻薄的邻居，梦境充斥着令人眩晕的旋转，尖锐的嗡鸣，突然一切变得暖黄色，肖战听到了水声。

先是裸露的脚趾，然后是搓洗的手，看不真切的浴室，他耳边一热，是王一博的声音，“这样洗不对。”

他好像梦见了那次教他洗鞋子的王一博，但是又好像他在教自己洗内裤，那只手全是泡沫，沾了他一身，然后是腿间，王一博顿了顿，问他，“你是男的还是女的？”

醒来的时候已经中午了，难得放了晴，窗帘被吹得飘忽，被子不知道怎么横过来了，盖不住，怪不得他脚冷，可也只是脚冷，热汗黏着他全身，他除了男人以外的另一套女性器官，湿淋淋的流水。

————

王一博的日子照常过，他刚毕业，工资不高，也不想靠家里的接济过日子，咬咬牙，租了离公司近，但是很老的一间房子。

房东很漂亮，这是王一博决定租下来的第一理由。

其次是比他想象中要好的居住条件，老式居民区的人际关系简单，一切都比他想的要好的多。

最近他发现肖战有些不对劲，这位话少阴郁的房东，总是发呆，总是走神，总是…脸红。

肖战觉得自己好像疯了，他开始注意王一博，他爱吃什么，他做什么，他习惯咬手指，脖子上有几颗痣，他洗澡的时间，他自慰的频率。

王一博会自慰，正常男人都会。

肖战开始想的是，他自慰的时候在想什么，想谁，女人吗？什么样的女人。

后来事情开始变质，像发酵的米酒，他给王一博洗内裤，在他自慰的时候把他刚换下来的内裤放在自己女穴上，他学会了用那个东西摩擦自己敏感的阴蒂，他用偷来的东西，王一博的东西，一次一次，跟他一起，把自己送到了云端。

再从云端落下，厌恶自己。

他利用王一博的信任，让他教自己用电脑，用手机，很快学会了用新买的购买智能手机偷拍他。

他的房间经常锁起来，地下室也是，里面有他画的一幅幅王一博的画像，和他臆想中生殖器。

他做着和王一博翻云覆雨的美梦，那些爱，多到他嫉妒梦里的自己。

他偷走王一博的贴身衣物，喝过的水杯，刚换的牙刷，甚至是手动刮胡刀，他的房间像他的宝库，塞满了关于王一博的一切，那些冰冷的物件，却是他唯一能感到温暖的东西。

很难满足，他变本加厉了，他开始偷看他的电脑，幻想他和其他人在一起的语气，终于在一次他洗澡自慰的时候，梦寐以求的见识了那根粗壮的东西。

梦里那东西滚烫，他用唇舌服侍，哭着求他给他，但梦里的王一博总是在最后，弃他而去。

肖战太不对劲了，王一博不得不往最坏的方向去想。东西丢得越来越多，虽然没什么贵重的，但却让人莫名的不安。

他想问肖战，但那人的表情动作永远惹人怜惜，他一直像一株摇摇欲坠的花，他大声说话都会让他枝叶俱颤，如果是质问，他可能会当场凋零，可惜事实太明显了，除了肖战，没有人能拿走那些东西。

但他不想承认，这一切毫无理由。

这天，非常普通的工作日夜晚，他跟平时一样洗澡，在浴室里，他对肖战的在意让他瞬间发现了那人的存在，在门口，久久没有动作。

他故意把水开得最大，多了个心眼，天气渐渐暖和起来了，暖灯也不需要了，肖战看不到他的动作了。

一分钟，两分钟，五分钟，十分钟。

肖战还没走。

王一博深吸一口气，拉开了浴室的门——

肖战觉得自己从云端坠落，他本来高高抛在天上，如此渺远，如此美妙，如此渺远，如此美妙，如此渺远，如此美妙。

然后他坠落了，狠狠地摔落在地上，筋骨断裂，皮肉粉碎，对上了王一博不可置信的眼神。

那人大张着腿，腿根白腻，满面潮红。

他的内裤被肖战拿着，贴在同时男人的性器上，摩擦。

——————

肖战不知道自己怎么回的房间，他害怕极了，他躺在地板上的时候，第一反应是害怕王一博揍他，换位思考，如果你的房东，偷你的东西，拿着你的贴身衣物自慰，是个人都会恶心得想打人。

他呆坐在自己的房间里，王一博的东西被他收集在箱子里，他听见噩梦里的嗡鸣声传来，他想，王一博肯定要走了，他不会留下来了，他没有理由留下来了，肖战意识到，生命里唯一的光，他要走了。

好像他整个残破的灵魂都在回荡这句话，他要走了。

他发了疯，他拿着王一博的东西，那个大箱子，哭哭啼啼的去道歉，他想，王一博对他那么好，王一博经常看着他，他很漂亮，他知道，他能不能挽留一下，他也说出口了，他说，我不要你的房租了，我错了，你不走好不好？

王一博坐在床边，还没穿衣服，上身裸露着，是肖战梦里的神祗。

他跪坐在床边，一件一件的往外拿东西，神经质的数，跟他说哪些他碰过了，哪些还是「干净的」，被他碰过的脏东西他可以扔了，肖战全部赔给他。

还有手机，他掏出来，满手的汗让解锁困难了很多，他点开相册，哆哆嗦嗦的当着他的面删照片，太多，实在太多了，他滑动好久，删不完，反而让他像个恶心的变态。

王一博制止了他，抓住了他的衣领，扯到床边站住，肖战闭上了眼，刚刚没挨的打，现在应该要来了。

如果能把他打死就好了。

出乎意料的，王一博没有打他，他拉着肖战，一时之间不知道怎么说话，肖战看起来太可怜了，哭得楚楚，咬字不清的叫他，求他的样子，比平时唯唯诺诺的时候，还漂亮许多。

王一博觉得自己不对劲，他突然想到刚刚看到肖战的大腿，平时穿得多没有意识到，刚刚裸露出来他才发现，很白，很肉而且修长。

他拽着肖战，咬紧牙关，沉声问他，“你是变态吗？”

肖战缩得更小一团，只会哭和摇头，弄得王一博心里烦躁无比。

“拿男人的内裤撸，能爽吗？还是边撸边弄屁眼？还说不是变态？”他气急败坏的吼，他从来没有这么对肖战说过话，他说完有些后悔了，心里酸溜溜的。肖战哽咽着，已经近乎哀求，“别说了，求求你…你别走，好不好，求求你…”

他觉得肖战是个疯子，但是现在跟他比起来，王一博觉得自己更像个疯子。

他拿着愤怒当借口，粗暴的把肖战丢到床上，按住他纤弱的躯体，扯烂他的衣服，扒开他的裤子。

他说，“我要看你怎么用我的东西满足你，操！”

肖战的抗拒简直不值一提，他常年在家，肩不能挑手不能提，白长一个大高个，被王一博压在床上，脑子一片空白。他害怕自己的秘密被发现，被王一博彻头彻尾的嫌弃，他想到梦里王一博问他，“你是男的女的？”怕得牙齿都在哆嗦，突然间两腿一凉，噩梦和现实重叠，王一博不可置信的问他。

“你是男的女的？”

两条腿被王一博压在他的肩膀上，这个姿势让下体一览无遗，柔白的大腿，和他一样的阴茎，多肉的屁股，还有会阴间，鼓起来的阴阜，和中间一条隐秘的细缝。

王一博认识这是什么，但他从未想过这东西，会长在男人身上。

会长在肖战身上。

王一博拿手摸了那个奇异的地方，水当当的，触感嫩得他心里痒，他问肖战，“这里，你拿我的东西碰过了吗？”

肖战还沉浸在噩梦里，迷迷瞪瞪的说不出来话，王一博一巴掌拍在他的逼上，把那里都扇红了，恶狠狠的问，“说啊，碰过吗？”

“碰过…”痛觉让肖战终于回了神，“你的，内裤…”

“操！”王一博看着箱子里自己找了好久的内裤，嫉妒得发狂，又回头看那娇气的嫩逼，才拍了一下就让那里肿起来了，“操！”他又骂了一句。

合起来馒头似的阴阜被他掰开，露出藏在里头粉哒哒的肉缝，阴蒂有些微微艳红，是肖战刚刚自慰揉的，阴唇肥肥的，还有后头，缩在深处的小洞。

肖战拼了命想合拢腿，求他，“别看，你别看…”

却被无情的把腿分得更开，“你再乱动，我马上就走，你信不信？”

肖战哭着停下了动作，王一博觉得自己很恶劣，居然反过来威胁肖战，但同时心里又有种怪异的兴奋，好像他接下来要做的事，足以让他快乐到战栗。

那儿被盯得出水，一缩一缩的翕合，肖战的脑子像被灌入了滚开的水，他还没来得及开口恳求，肉逼就被王一博一口含住，猝不及防地全嘬进嘴里，舌头抵着肉缝死死地舔。

破旧电视崩坏的雪花，出现在了肖战的脑子里，他的女穴，带给他一切厄运痛苦的地方，被王一博舔了。

被舔了。

舌头火热的，鲜活的，一下一下，从阴蒂舔到阴道口，咂过阴唇，发出羞耻的水声，那是王一博的唇舌，他被舔了。

他像被从水里扔到陆地的鱼，可怜又无用的弹动，恐惧让他大脑缺氧，脸上堆积着怪异的潮红，眼泪断了线般的滴滴答答，推拒着，王一博埋在他胯间的脑袋。

王一博的脸贴在他的紧致的大腿根，仿佛中邪一样沉醉的嗅探，嘴唇上沾染着晶亮的水渍，鼻尖拱过漂亮的阴囊，舌面贴着肥嫩的阴唇刮蹭，肉腔渗出湿滑春水，被他卷着，吞咽下肚。

肖战是一朵摇曳在阴暗角落的罂粟花，被他痴迷舔得绽放，哭声切切诱人，明明是哀求，拒绝，却反而让人发了狂。

盛放的肉蚌，精致的菊穴，来来回回被翻搅了个遍，股沟被嘬得一片湿热，肥厚的肉瓣甜得人血液沸腾，肖战觉得麻，从被侵犯的隐私部位到大脑皮层，全部都是麻。

王一博沉浸在他的甘美里，喟叹出声，“你好甜，”又恼怒的抬起头，指头插进紧闭的阴道口，“偷偷摸摸的拿我的内裤自慰，你想被我奸为什么不告诉我，早知道你这么甜，我肯定把你的逼舔个遍，再拿鸡巴肏坏。”

他好像变坏了，温柔自持的男人，现在像个急躁的色胚，手指两根并入未经人事的肉穴，在里面按压，插得肖战尖叫。

一个让人窒息的吻落了下来，舌头交缠，他霸占了肖战的口腔，每一寸地方都被侵犯，两人的口涎融合，包不住的从肖战的嘴角滴落，失去空气和被指奸的快感让他翻白眼，王一博脑子里只有一个意识，肖战哪里都是甜的。

王一博起身把内裤里硬得发疼的肉茎掏出来，滚烫沉重的肉冠头抽打阴阜，反复几下后，喘息粗气撑开肉缝，贴着骚红的肉口摩挲，肖战被烫得发抖，摇头缩成一团，小小地痉挛着哭泣。

龟头随着肉窝一块儿深陷，逐渐隐入紧致穴腔，肖战痛得绷紧了脚背，仰长了脖子，才进去一个头部，内里就被塞得满满当当，他骨头缝都痛得发颤，无助的拍他王一博胸口，“…救命，不要，放过我，会被弄死的…”

那东西太大了，还没进去三分之一，王一博顶到了一点微弹的膜瓣，那是肖战贞洁的证明，兴奋让他兽性毕露，毫不留情的压在肖战身上，按住他乱摆的双手，沉默的，不容拒绝的，捅破了那可怜的肉膜。

剧痛让肖战僵硬，几乎被钉死在那根粗铁般硬烫的性器上。他受到了惩罚，他的异于常人，他的阴郁，他的一点点幻想，全部受到惩罚，他被从内到外的，被滚烫的肉刃劈开，再残忍的拉扯，他感觉自己活不成了。

肖战柔美多情的眼睛现在痴滞空洞地盯着泛着霉斑的天花板，意识全无，双腿失去力气，颓然岔开在两边。

王一博揽着他蛮干，嫩滑的水肉窝子太紧了，一下就滑到了宫口花心，龟头被挤压得酥麻，爽得他腰眼发酸，脑子里绽开了点点火星子。

肖战全身发抖，牙关战栗，子宫被抵住的感觉过于鲜明，他像被残忍的剖开，内脏都血淋淋的暴露，王一博还不放过他，过于粗长的鸡巴狠狠破开子宫，强行按着他进行宫交。

在此之前，肖战甚至不知道自己还有子宫。

穴口被巨大的粗物扩张着，涨得要裂开，硕大的阴囊啪啪拍打他的阴道口，恨不得一块儿入进去，王一博好像发情的野狗，又快又狠的耸动，亢奋又残忍地凌虐他，过于炙热的呼吸喷在肖战的耳窝处，一下一下的舔他突突跳动的太阳穴。

破处的胀痛并没有持续太久，宫口率先酥麻酸涩，小腹腾升起巨大的快感，没有铺垫，单刀直入的让肖战哀切的哭喊，大腿夹住王一博精瘦的腰，可怜巴巴的把脸缩进那人的怀里。

他明明是受害者，却对施暴者带来的感觉甘之如饴，他好淫荡，因为他感到了快乐，不知廉耻的缩紧肉穴迷惑王一博，绵软的用哭腔求他，“不走好不好，我喜欢你…”他哽咽着，把喉头涌起酸楚的唾液吞回肚子里，按着王一博的腰杆抬起胯部，让鸡巴进得更里面，“好喜欢你，给你干，求求你了，别丢下我…”

肖战的眼睛鼻子一样的红，眼尾媚着流泪，像受惊吓的小动物，他一向如此，王一博搬来第一次跟他说话的时候，还把肖战吓得发抖。

他一声声叫他的名字，泪意汹涌，王一博无法做到无动于衷，深深的被蛊惑着，肖战被干得抽噎还在说，“只有你对我最好，没有你我会死的，你可怜可怜我好不好，我…嗯…我给你干，当你的性奴，怎么都可以，你不用喜欢我，只要，只要留下来…”

王一博打断他，“我没说过要走。”

肖战被干迷糊了，心在胸腔里活过来，“什么意思？”

王一博却不再回答，手指从会阴流连到紧闭的后穴，沾着过多的淫水，轻轻揉着，揉出一点细缝，“什么都可以，屁眼儿也给我肏？”

肖战赧得打颤，宫口绞着龟头酸软的出水，“嗯，屁眼儿也给大鸡巴肏。”

“操！”王一博有力的手指在菊穴里抽送，粗暴按着肖战的敏感点，一边打桩一样干他的嫩逼，交媾是那么快乐，“你怎么那么骚，没有鸡巴不行？”

肖战被奸得阴茎马眼翕合，淌着口水意识涣散，“没有你不行…”

他鼻酸得厉害，水红的嘴唇隐隐哆嗦，快感堆积得太多，精关失守，被王一博的手指按得喷精，而后龟头卡着他狠狠蠕动的子宫口，浑身动弹不得，同时潮吹了。

王一博闷哼一声，顶进宫口射了精，数量过多又黏稠，他边射精还边抽插着，精液有些被吸进饥渴的子宫里，一些被干得淌出来，沾糜红的阴唇白花花一片，王一博拔出来，快速的把还在喷精的鸡巴插进瑟缩的屁眼里抽动几下。肖战尖叫一声，翻着白眼缩了缩，已经软下来的阴茎流出剩下的精液，下身泥泞不堪，王一博的床单上一片狼藉。

肖战仿佛在雷雨中颤抖，花叶都要凋落，王一博看着他，缩在自己怀里，执拗的闭着眼，好像下一刻就要被抛下了。

他叹口气，接住了即将凋零的花瓣，抱着他起身，“去洗个澡吧。”

肖战的下体没一块好肉，被干得肿起来，他心里没底，怕王一博一时性起，回头就不见人影，死死拉着他，“一块洗，好不好？”

热水淋过两人头顶，浑身湿透之后，肖战背贴着冰凉的瓷砖，羞耻的大张着腿，王一博在帮他清洗那里。

“不走了，对不对？”肖战还是问他。

王一博揉着那个可怜的地方，想着比他红肿女穴更可怜的肖战本人，他胆子那么小，被所有人欺负，没有生活常识，甚至没有乐趣，却义无反顾的献身于他，心里酸酸胀胀的。

“不走了。”王一博起身，揩掉他眼角的泪水，“哪里还有这么便宜的房子，哪里还有你这样犯傻的房东呢？”

肖战就像是坠楼者，而王一博就是地面。他不断地被吸引着，而肖战也深深地知道被他吸引的后果是什么，双脚离开支点的那一瞬间，一切都无法挽回。

重要的不是下落的过程，而是触地那一刻，他摔得粉身碎骨，肉糜骨烂，王一博最终接住了他，把他残破的躯壳重新揉了，两人浑然一体，他摔进了王一博的怀抱里。

他们落地了。


End file.
